Just Getting Started
by Thyamant
Summary: Todos sabían que ese día llegaría, pero Jacob no podría imaginar que sería su perdición. Básicamente Nessie


**___________________________Just Getting Started__________________________**

**Disclaimer**: Esta nota tan sólo aparecerá en el primer capítulo. Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

**Notas de la Autora:** Otra historia que empieza como el capricho de otra persona XD Espero que os guste… y bueno… Si veis que cualquier cosa no cuadra o hay sugerencias o lo que sea ya sabéis ^^

* * *

**CAPÍULO I: UNA PRESA APETITOSA**

Ella continuaba moviéndose como una aparición entre la maleza, todos sus sentidos puestos en el momento de la caza, en el rastreo de su presa y la persecución (corta, pero endiabladamente intensa). En ningún momento la había visto perder ese deje animal durante sus cacerías juntos.

Él sin embargo se mantenía a cierta distancia.

No había querido transformarse en ese momento, de hecho últimamente era extremadamente difícil verlo fuera de su forma humana. Le incomodaba tener gente en la cabeza desde que aquellos pensamientos habían aparecido.

Había parado por un instante, sólo intentaba mantener su mente concentrada en la presa. No podía permitirse nuevamente que Edward captara sus pensamientos en semejante situación. Una vez le había bastado para saber que mientras estuviera cerca de él debía centrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera Renesmee.

Se oyó un leve quejido ahogado en lo profundo del bosque, a unos 700 metros de donde él se encontraba. El quejido de una bestia agonizante. Y aunque sabía que no había posibilidad alguna de que aquel quejido perteneciese a Nessie no pudo evitar sentir aquella urgente necesidad por precipitarse hacia la fuente del ruido.

Antes de darse cuenta corría hacia ella con toda la velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía, sintiendo el aire que antes había recogido su presencia, impregnado del aquel aroma levemente dulzón de la chica.

En un instante clavó sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo, frenando en seco a meros pasos de ella.

Renesmee levantó la mirada de su presa y sus ojos lo miraron con expectación y orgullo. El tamaño de aquel ciervo era realmente motivo de orgullo.

La muchacha se levantó lentamente, aún con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Los brazos cubiertos por la sangre que había derramado el animal en el momento en que sus uñas y sus dientes cortaron sobre la carne, dándole muerte.

No sabía si era el hambre, pero Jacob sentía lentamente cómo una capa de saliva iba formándose poco a poco bajo su lengua. Tampoco sabía si aquella sensación hambrienta la provocaba el olor de la carne fresca o la imagen que tenía ante sí.

Nessie agarró la parte más baja de su camisa y se limpió las manos en ella, dejando ver parte de su piel levemente sonrojada, su ombligo… después la atrajo hacia su boca, para limpiarse los labios. Jacob pudo ver poco a poco cómo la carne de la chica quedaba al descubierto hasta las costillas. Un abdomen liso, suave, de piel aterciopelada y rosada.

Tragó con dificultad y apartó la vista de Nessie. Debía terminar con aquellos pensamientos.

- Éste es para ti, que hoy parece que estás un pelín flojito, ¿no? - dijo con un deje de superioridad.

Su sonrisa era ahora una forma de burla. No se quedaba atrás porque no pudiera seguir su ritmo, sino porque no quería tenerla cerca en semejante situación. Sin embargo no iba a decirle eso.

Se agachó junto al animal y tiró con facilidad de su piel, desgarrando una tira larga que iba de la nuca hasta el lomo del cuerpo aún caliente.

- Adelántate y coge la tuya… estaré contigo en un minuto - contestó el muchacho.

Nessie se giró algo decepcionada y tras un segundo de titubeo saltó entre la maleza, centrándose nuevamente en los sonidos y olores que había a su alrededor.

No sabía qué le ocurría exactamente a Jacob pero nadie iba a sacarle de la cabeza que algo raro rondaba por su cabeza. Por una vez hubiera dado todo lo posible por poseer la habilidad de su padre.

Hacía varios días que se movía a su alrededor como si alguien le acechase, como si se mantuviese alerta, dispuesto a salir huyendo en cualquier momento. Parecía que esperaba la señal de ataque por parte de aquel depredador que sólo él percibía.

Nessie sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, intentando centrarse en lo que ahora se traía entre manos. Se paró en un claro lejano, cerró los ojos y olfateó el aire. Aguzó sus oídos y simplemente esperó.

En ese momento sus sentidos eran como una niebla, que se expandía lentamente captando poco a poco los estímulos más lejanos, abarcando un radio cada vez mayor. Podía sentir la presencia de varias alimañas y presas pequeñas cerca. Ninguna sin embargo parecía especialmente apetecible. Hacía tiempo ya que no se encontraba con ninguna presa realmente apetitosa.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente en círculos, casi parecía que bailase en aquel pequeño claro, oyendo con todos sus sentidos la musicalidad de los seres que había a su alrededor, buscando ese sonido especial, esa melodía que despertase la real necesidad de cazar esa presa en concreto.

Comenzó a notar lentamente aquel sonido, la respiración tranquila de algún animal grande, el olor del aire que salía de sus pulmones. Se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia aquel lugar, no estaba demasiado lejos. Sin embargo nunca llegó hasta el pobre animal, algo hizo que sus pies se movieran solos en otra dirección.

Era el olor de algo mucho más apetecible. Nessie estaba completamente metida en el papel del cazador, no había palabras en su mente que su pensamiento pudiera usar como herramientas, sólo había una necesidad aplastante por dar caza a aquello que había llamado su atención.

No había sido olor ni sonido, o por lo menos no del todo. Había sentido en su interior el retumbar rítmico de un corazón, el fluir de la sangre en las venas, el calor de un cuerpo vivo. Había sentido la presencia de un ser grande y lleno de vida, de una presa realmente exquisita. Y estaba a meros metros de ella.

En un salto silencioso y ágil sobrepasó los dos últimos árboles y aterrizó sobre aquel pobre animal, la víctima de su cacería.

Rodó sobre el suelo durante varios metros, enmarañándose con las hojas que cubrían la tierra seca, sintiendo como el latir de aquel corazón se aceleraba aún más, invadido por el miedo.

El sonido de la sangre le permitió saber donde estaba el cuello de aquella pobre víctima antes incluso de abrir los ojos. Ahondó sus dientes en la carne, tierna y ardiente, y el grito que escapó de su presa hizo que una escalofrío de excitación recorriera su espalda. Ella era la cazadora y él su presa.

Jacob se zarandeó inútilmente bajo el cuerpo de la joven. Atrapado por brazos y piernas con una fuerza impensable para aquel cuerpo pequeño y esbelto.

Por mucho que gritase su nombre lo único que conseguía era que apretase en su mordisco cada vez con más fuerza, agarrándolo por la nuca con ambas manos, mientras sus movimientos desesperados los movían de un lado a otro, formando pequeños remolinos de hojas secas a su alrededor.

Realmente podría haberse zafado de su abrazo fácilmente, pero habría resultado herida, y por mucho que él desease quitársela de encima sabía que su cuerpo nunca le haría caso. Nunca atacaría a Renesmee. Al fin y al cabo su organismo entero respondería siempre anteponiendo el bienestar y los deseos de ella.

Ese era últimamente su gran problema.

Y especialmente ahora.

Dejó de moverse por un instante, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre manos y rodillas, quedando a cuatro patas mientras la chica se mantenía bajo él, aferrada a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas, mordiendo su cuello y obligándolo a estar en todo momento en contacto con su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto él sólo esperaba a que se diese cuenta de su error y dejara de morderle. Pero le estaba resultando realmente difícil, al fin y al cabo era la fuerza de la chica y su propio deseo contra el que tenía que luchar.

_- "P… pandas… los pandas comen manzana como chuchería…" - _pensó el joven con todas sus fuerzas.

Por estúpido que pudiera parecer la única cosa que había encontrado para mantener su mente completamente ocupada de otros asuntos era rememorar los viejos documentales que su padre veía cada día a la hora de la siesta, intentando recordar tanto la voz como el tono del presentador, al mismo tiempo que las imágenes que acompañaban sus narraciones.

_- "Sin embargo en esta… esta reserva…"_

Pandas, montones de bambú, reporteros vestidos de safari… todo desapareció de su mente en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente intentaba la chica.

Nessie dejó de morderle el tiempo justo de coger una bocanada de aire, y su respiración sonó entrecortada y quejumbrosa. Un gemido ahogado que acompañó el movimiento de su cuerpo entero mientras cada centímetro de su piel se pegó a la del muchacho.

Una de las manos que sujetaban su nuca pasaron a su espalda, donde sus uñas dejaron una marca rojiza bajo su presión, y su boca se acercó peligrosamente a la de él.

Los ojos entreabiertos, mirándolo ya no con el mismo tipo de hambre que unos segundos atrás, sino con lujuria. Su boca entreabierta, cada vez más cerca de la suya. Y él simplemente se quedó en blanco.

La punta de la lengua de Nessie rozó su labio inferior, y algo en su interior pareció romperse.

No en su interior, sino en todo su cuerpo. En un instante era un inmenso lobo marrón y lo único de él que Renesmee agarraba ahora eran un par de mechones de pelo de su pecho.

Cambió la forma de su cuerpo y todo a su alrededor.

Renesmee lo miraba esta vez con una expresión completamente distinta, asombrada y de alguna manera entusiasmada. Con media sonrisa en los labios y las cejas enfrentadas en señal de confusión.

* * *

- Así que vas a entrar en el instituto como sobrina mía… - preguntó Charlie casualmente.

Al otro lado de la mesa Renesmee se mantenía completamente concentrada en el plato de comida que tenía frente a ella.

No era del todo insoportable tener que tragarse aquel tipo de comida cada semana, pero merecía la pena por tener contento y tranquilo a Charlie.

Aquel hombre seguía sin saber nada del secreto de aquella casa, simplemente sabía que había algo raro, y que no podría saberlo nunca. Aunque si había aceptado sin más que en apenas 6 años de vida su nieta aparentase 17, y el hecho de que nunca más aparentaría más edad que esa, le bastaba para no querer saber nada más.

A su lado, Bella masticaba con aburrimiento un trozo de patata, completamente ajena a la tremenda batalla que se libraba a su alrededor.

A su lado, Edward llevaba unas horas bastante molesto por el hecho de que tanto su hija como Jacob hubieran pasado desde que volvieron de cacería pensando estupideces. En concreto, Jacob parecía una muestra de zapping de canales de documentales baratos. Renesmee por su parte había peinado piedra a piedra y árbol a árbol cada trozo de tierra de los Estados Unidos en los que se había encontrado durante sus excursiones. Y eso había sido el país por completo.

- Sí… así nadie preguntará… ni se extrañará… - Renesmee no podía evitar que se le atascaran las palabras.

- De que seamos casi iguales – terminó su madre.

- ¿Estás bien, cielo? - la voz de Charlie sonaba levemente preocuada.

La joven hablaba de forma entrecortada, intentando en todo momento no perder el hilo de sus recuerdos mientras contestaba las palabras de su abuelo. Sabía que en el momento en que dejase de bloquear aquellos pensamientos su padre lo sabría. Y en ese momento Jacob sufriría las consecuencias.

Bella dirigió una mirada hacia su marido y por primera vez comenzó a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Él permanecía inmerso en la forma en que cortaba su trozo de carne, muy poco hecha (ya puesto, podían de hacer de aquellas cenas algo un poco menos asqueroso), pero Bella sabía perfectamente que bajo aquella máscara de tranquilidad estaba bastante nervioso.

Suspiró lentamente mientras se concentraba ella misma por un instante. En un segundo la habitación entera parecía brillar de forma especial a sus ojos. Todos estaban bajo aquel manto de protección suyo y Edward parecía el único que se había dado cuenta.

Sus ojos la cuestionaron molesto. Ya no podía oír nada de nada. Pero así estarían todos en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora podrían cenar un poco más tranquilos.

- Renesmee… Jacob… ¿Me acompañáis un momento a por el postre? - dijo tranquilamente Bella.

Ambos se quedaron completamente blancos ante aquella pregunta. ¿Lo sabía?

Bella se levantó tranquilamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina de la mansión de los Cullen.

Esme se levantó con toda tranquilidad y la acompañó, siempre dispuesta a ayudar y siempre ajena a esos extraños juegos que tanto complicaban aquellas cenas.

Tanto Jacob como Nessie se miraron por un segundo, algo indecisos sobre lo que debían hacer, pero finalmente se levantaron y siguieron a Bella en silencio. Al fin y al cabo no es como si tuvieran ninguna otra opción a parte de esa.

- Se matriculará para el mes que viene… Ahora que ha dejado de cambiar podrá entrar en el instituto y hacer una vida un poco más normal – Carlisle continuaba con aquel tema de manera casual, intentando no dar importancia a lo que ocurriese con aquellos dos jóvenes.

Charlie continuaba masticando aquel filete con toda tranquilidad escuchando atentamente los planes que tenían para su nieta, siendo el único que no terminaba de captar aquella especie de aura negativa que rodeaba a su yerno.

* * *

En la cocina ninguno sabía muy bien qué hacer o decir, peo hasta cierto punto ambos jóvenes quedaban agradecidos con aquella mujer. Al fin y al cabo la preocupación y la tensión les permitían mantener los recuerdos de aquella cacería alejados de sus cabezas sin necesidad de concentrarse en absolutamente nada más.

- No sé qué ha pasado… pero os doy un respiro hasta que Charlie se vaya – el tono de madre autoritaria que Bella había ganado en apenas 6 años aún se le hacía raro a Jacob.

Renesmee esbozó una sonrisa aliviada mientras miraba con agradecimiento a su madre. Jacob por su parte parecía no entender demasiado lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿De qué hablas…?

Bella le tendió una bandeja llena de macedonia de fruta y lo miró fijamente con una ceja levantada.

- Lo único que sé es que Edward no pierde una sola palabra de lo que pensáis… y que vosotros lleváis toda la tarde intentando ocultarle algo… - dijo Bella sin duda alguna.

No hacía falta leerle la mente para saber que estaba en lo cierto, Jacob no paraba de mirar hacia todas partes como buscando el pequeño agujero por el que escapar de aquella situación.

- Bella… no… no ha… No ha pasado nada que… - de alguna manera el tono en que hablaba el chico no hacía más que confirmar que algo había pasado.

- Lo único que quiero que sepáis es que vais a estar dentro de mi barrera hasta que Charlie se vaya, así tendremos una cena tranquilita… No quiero saber nada de lo que haya pasado… hasta entonces…

Y no eran imaginaciones suyas. El tono amenazador en la voz de Bella era lo más real que el muchacho había oído nunca.

* * *

- Te digo que no es necesario que me acompañes… - y de hecho era la cuarta vez que Charlie había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo… - y todas aquellas veces Jacob había insistido de la misma manera.

Los dos bajaron las escaleras del porche y se acercaron a sus respectivos coches a pesar de las quejas de Charlie.

- Hace algún tiempo llegué a pensar que tenía agallas… - Edward no pretendía hablar con desprecio, pero su voz sonó con un deje de decepción fingida.

- Pues te equivocaste… - contestó Bella.

El joven matrimonio esperaba en la puerta a que los invitados partiesen hacia sus respectivos hogares. Aunque sabían que Jacob saldría con el rabo entre las patas en el momento en que se quedara a solas con ellos. El acompañar a Charlie no había sido más que la excusa perfecta.

- Aunque me sé de una que no lo tendrá tan fácil para salir corriendo.

Edward dejó escapar el aire por la nariz, reprimiendo una carcajada sarcástica ante el comentario de su esposa

- Eso díselo a Rose… - fueron las únicas palabras del muchacho.

Bella lo miró por un momento sin llegar a entenderlo del todo. Rose llevaba varios meses recorriendo Sudamérica con Emmett.

- Acaba de llamarla… para pedirle irse un par de días con ellos a ver un poco más de mundo… - dijo Edward como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Que ha hecho qué? - a la joven sin embargo no le parecía tan normal.

* * *

Ale, listo v.v… Hace un tiempo que leí el último libro y fue en inglés… Lo siento si encontráis irregularidades o incongruencias ^^u


End file.
